The Dentist
The Dentist is a supporting character and contractor in PAYDAY 2 first introduced in the teaser trailer of the same name. At first glance, he appears to be an ordinary dentist, though it is soon revealed he uses his business as a façade to cover his criminal activities and connections. The unusual extension of his knowledge is soon revealed when he discusses the crew's past jobs whilst performing a dental checkup on Dallas. Acting as a stand-in for Dallas' usual dentist, he soon alludes to Dallas' involvement in the First World Bank and Election Day heists (see the event timeline), and, after revealing he knows Dallas uses the alias Nathan Steele, proposes they work together. Background Little is known of The Dentist, though it is made clear he is capable of gathering information on anyone (including the Payday crew). Contacting crew leader Dallas in person (rather than going through Bain like most other employers), The Dentist reveals insight to the crew's illegal activities in order to grab his attention, and even later mentions them leaving Hoxton behind. During his appointment with Dallas, the Dentist alludes to knowing of Dallas' true identity, mentioning the Election Day heist, and how to break into Benevolent Bank's vault. The Dentist mentions four potential jobs: three are seemingly huge heists on significant target locations like the Benevolent Bank, the McKendrick museum for The Diamond, and the Golden Grin Casino. A fourth operation was mentioned, and involves breaking Old Hoxton out of prison. Unlike every other contractor on Crime.net so far, The Dentist aims solely for high-risk jobs that provide the potential of large rewards; all of which require thorough planning, with the potential for various methods of execution and escape. Though not much is known about him, the Dentist's ruthlessness and alleged wide connections with the criminal underground make him a very dangerous individual. As noted by Bain, he seemingly appeared out of nowhere, and holds no records or priors; if anything is known about him, it's that he would make a very dangerous enemy. Contracts The Dentist's contracts are very large in scale with very high payouts, involving highly complex stealth routes or extremely aggressive shootouts. *The Big Bank *Hoxton Breakout *The Diamond *Golden Grin Casino Additionally, these contracts were not teased in the Dentist's introductory video, but were included post-release to provide additional insight and information about the game's storyline. *Hotline Miami *Hoxton Revenge Trivia * The Dentist is played and voiced by Giancarlo Esposito in PAYDAY 2. ** Esposito's playing the Dentist is an allusion to Gustavo Fring (also played by him) of the Breaking Bad series. Similarities are as follows: *** Like Fring, the Dentist appears as an honest professional to hide in plain sight, and shares a similar pattern of speech and mannerisms. Furthermore, the Dentist also "appeared out of nowhere" upon his introduction with no priors or records as mentioned by Bain. *** His first encounter with Dallas is similar to Fring's first encounter with Breaking Bad's protagonist, Walter White, being very pleasant, soft spoken, and friendly. When he reveals his criminal nature, his speech becomes much more authoritative, cold and to the point, with all pleasantness gone. *** At the end of Hotline Miami, The Dentist may say, "Fear, as you surely know, is a powerful motivator", mirroring a phrase spoken by Fring during the episode ''Green Light'', where he says "I do not believe fear to be an effective motivator." * Minus Hoxton Breakout and Hoxton Revenge, all of the Dentist's heists are bundled within paid-DLCs, making him somewhat of a "DLC-contractor". * The Dentist name might also be based on one of the former alias of Mozzie; "the Dentist of Detroit" from the White Collar TV series. References Video Payday 2 Soundtrack - Pat Briscoe - Drifting (Dentist Trailer Song) PAYDAY 2 The Dentist Trailer Gallery Payday2_TheDentist_GiancarloEsposito.jpg|The Dentist first encounter with his patient. the_dentist_payday_2.jpg|Ditto. 459678.jpg|The Dentist's face. Category:Characters (Payday 2) Category:Contractors